


The New Sugar Booger

by eggie_egg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: HELLO IM BACK AND CRYING ABOUT THAT PICTURE, M/M, another rad story by sadpot, hot pie sex, i cant think of some right now but lets come back to this, im baaaaccccckkkkk, im not gonna stop tho, please read and leave kudos and comment, sugar booger, u guys probs hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggie_egg/pseuds/eggie_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear saw a strange man through the window of the ice cream shop Candy Bar. He just had to meet him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so clear was walking down the streets of whatever the fuck the towns name it i havent watched this damn show in what 6 years? anyway, he was walking with his umbrella out and watching the people.

he soon found himself at a place called the candy bar. he looked insode because he was curious and he saw a man with a large nose, beautiful brown hair, and a duck toy. he seemed to be eating horrid amouts of pie. shoveling one pie in his mouth after anouther. clear watched as the man ate, the man chewed on his pie with a large oopen mouth making revolting sounds not really careing about the other people in the place. clear found the sounds erisitable idk how to spell that but i dont care honestly.

clear knew he had to meet this man, for he had already expanded his monstrous dong at the smaking of the lips alone.

clear used his laser beam vision to melt the door and walk in. no one really cared tbh. clear walking up straight to the man he had been watching.

the man looked up from his pi(L)e HAHAAHHAAHAAH i had a teacher once with that name, it wasnt spelt pile i think??? it had a y in it maybe??? idk.

"Hey there sport" was all he said

"u" cler pointed at the man "u are my master"

"Whatever you say sugar booger" he replied "my name is Hubert Beaumont "Hugh" Neutron" he got up and put his hands on clears chest.

"my name is clear, like u will make my ass with ur dick."

""

 

_ **TO BE CONTINUED** _


	2. toych me hard drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ckear ans other other guy finaly bang dings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hte fukcing heck

Well hot fucking damn. If that wasnt the sexyest thing hufh ever heard he din know what was.   
"Okie dokuu" hugh mutteref in a sexy tonr brfore rippin of his pants to expose id mEGA 69" INCHEr.  
"Holy dam" clear sceeamded at the top ofhis lungs. He best ovr cand dropped his overalls. "Hit me wit ur best shit fire away" he sang as he spread his ass cheeks like the grand canyon.  
"U diny get my dong jyst yet dugar boogr...." he sweety said and put his face newar clears clear ass.   
"Wh as t.; cler askrd but then felt sonething round enterhis open caves.  
"Heeheehohohi" hugh laughed.as he shoved his nose into the magic hole.  
"

WOOWZA" CLER SCREmrd cle as he felt the larde thing ebyer hum it felt so hot and good.   
"I see u enjoy thi haha" he kept laughin. This all happening in front of the coustmers but this is a regular occurance so they don't car.  
I cant belive I am writing a nosejob ppffftttt  
He rammed his nise in an out out a the ass and clar moaned ao load ge started sibging the jellydick song and brike all the windowd ans everyone ears ouch.  
The large nose rouched hia ~~~speciel area~~~ and he came with a mughty "HaZAH!" but tgat is nor jizz.... it us.....pIE  
"Wow pie" hugh said and pullwd out his nose he then started eating the pue off of clears naked body.   
"HotDAYM" neutron yelled hi tougue lapin up the red cherry fillubg.   
"Master that was great" clear munbled before he started to fall apart. The Windows xd shutting down tune played and clwr died. Dang.  
Hugh just kept eating the pie his out dicker hard and wavung around in the air. He ended up eating cleara entire body. 

The eND????????*suspense music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sad trombone noise*

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT CONTINUE THIS RIGHT NOW IM CRYING AT THE PICTURE I PUT


End file.
